


“What’s so different about you?”

by ghee (sabakunoghee)



Series: `You can be more greedy; much more greedy.` [2]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: 6th Day - Freeform, Character Study, F/M, Feelings Realization, Missing Persons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23749945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabakunoghee/pseuds/ghee
Summary: It was 2 AM when he was missing her voice.And as much as he tried to justify his desire to press the ‘call’ button, he was getting lost, so far, he almost couldn’t recognize his own vocal. She was an anomaly and he couldn’t stop himself not to drown in her.
Relationships: Han Jumin/Main Character
Series: `You can be more greedy; much more greedy.` [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1713667
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	“What’s so different about you?”

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this after listening to Shin-Yong Woo ( Jumin's VA ) singing Love Song.

> _I’m only talking to you on the phone, but I can almost imagine you,_  
>  _—in front of my **e y e s.**_

* * *

Elizabeth the 3rd, _so far_ , was the best thing ever happened in Jumin Han’s life.

His long, steady fingers were sinking in the softness of her white fur. Listening to her purring, the warmth of her belly on his chest, her crystal-clear sapphire eyes – why would he need a human if he already had her. Jumin giggled when Elizabeth snuggled his neck. Her paws massaged his tired shoulders and Jumin let out a laughter. The hidden emotion he always concealed in front of his subordinates, the maids, and practically everyone. Especially in front of a _woman_. (Female _human_ , if he had to be specific.)

Jumin sighed while rested his back on the sofa. The slight coldness from the genuine leather seeped through his striped shirt, which he didn’t care enough, and let Elizabeth sat docilely on his lap. He rarely did this, but this time, when the road went quiet and city light glistened the late-night, Jumin let his mind wandered, his thought jumped from one trouble after another. He thought about the upcoming party RFA would hold, about the probability of his company’s stock being decreased in the number of sales, about his father’s affair which caused all his life problems – Jumin couldn’t _not_ think about the chairman’s mistress.

The _witch_ was something else, a bitter pill to swallow. A harsh truth, he had to admit.

He was stone-cold, to begin with – but had he never done some business by playing around with people’s feelings. There was a solid border, his own, personal boundary he would never trespass. Tricking others to fall in love with him, using them to expand his business, pretending to be in a relationship – he could _never_ stoop as low as Glam Choi did. Perhaps because he never had a heart from the start; how could he use this _human_ side as a weapon, if he never trained his own, and focused on his brain instead? Jumin acknowledged that he had a good look, if not magnificent, an elegant taste of clothing, and a deep voice.

But he couldn’t do the trick using things besides his intelligence and it somehow frustrated him,

Should he try to be a little bit like _her_ —?

 _What the hell am I thinking,_ Jumin shivered and brushed the back of his nape. Sometimes, he wished he could be as airheaded as his father in terms of relationship; but instead, he grew up being distant… _or even rude._ Ignoring his (own) silly internal monologue, Jumin carefully lifted Elizabeth to put her back onto her (luxurious) cat-bed, petted the crown of her head twice, grabbing his tablet and shuffled to his bed.

Jumin’s face stiffened as soon as he read the highlight of the news portal. His father’s face was _everywhere_ no matter which sites he checked, with Glam Choi’s name decorated the whole content. He scoffed, _this_ close from throwing the innocent gadget. Jumin took a deep, _sharp_ breath, tried his hard to come back to his senses, to keep his calmness, but he realized that he was far from ‘content’. He could’ve called his chef and asked him to provide him late-night snack or a cup of hot herbal tea to soothe his anxiety but – “No, you can’t do that, Jumin Han,” he whispered to himself once the idea popped up, a nice, serene oasis amongst the chaotic sounds inside his head, “Not now – you can’t bother her listening to your ramblings.”

It was 2 AM when he was missing _her_ voice.

And as much as he _tried_ to justify his desire to press the ‘call’ button, he was getting lost, so _far,_ he almost couldn’t recognize his own vocal. She was an anomaly and he couldn’t stop himself _not_ to drown in her.

What was it? _How it could be her?_

“Elizabeth, what should I do—?” his question was hollow, waited to be fulfilled, to be satisfied.

Jumin recalled their last conversation. He showed her the many sides of him, including his insecurities and vulnerabilities. But instead of fear or remorse, it was – _tranquility,_ a pleasant feeling he experienced when he was talking with her. The way she spoke put him at ease no one else could ever do. How she showed him that she cared, the hints of worry and concerns in her sincere words – Jumin almost felt _her_ in his room. Funny how a stranger could do this to him. She was like a virus that broke into his firewall of sanity but instead of shutting him down, she encouraged him to stay _alive_ , at the time he was about to give up. She transcended his door, his window, his roof, she took him _away_ and left him breathless, suffocating.

This wasn’t right.

He wasn’t missing her – he was _longing_ for her.

Tonight, just tonight; he wanted to be _human_. To embrace his feelings. To polish the rust away and opened a tiny gap into the broken, forsaken chamber of his heart. Jumin glanced at the clock and forced himself to sleep – it wasn’t _him_ to be this unproductive, but once again, he followed his basic instinct to do so.

Four hours. He only needed to wait for four hours.

(—and without her, it felt like an eternity.)


End file.
